Chapter 1: Opposites Attract - A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by IntrigueBlacke
Summary: The mysterious Phantom... And a mysterious plot. Fairy Tail must uncover the plan, and defeat the villain. But how can then find a person, who has never been seen? Everyone who has seen their face has died instantly. Can they survive? Romance and adventure combine with tragedy and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark, perhaps darker than usual. The wind blew coldly, forcing villagers to close their windows and put a few extra layers on. The brilliant shining moon was high in the moon, its face full, but its expression empty and cold. The whole place felt as if all love and hope had been sucked out, allowing the darkness and fear to creep in.

A figure stood on the roof of the bell tower, the highest man made figure in the town. It stretched far up towards the sky, nearly the height of a mountain. They were surrounded by mountains, which is why anything could happen here. It was the perfect place. Putting their fingers to their temples, the shadow used Mind Magic to contact its comrades who were stationed around town.

"It's time." It was a woman's voice, deep and cold. So cold it would send a chill down an Ice Mages spine. Those two simple words meant the world, meant the fate of their guild. What guild, you're wondering? The Assassins Guild, probably one of the darkest guilds in Fairoire. There were wannabes out there, but they always got caught; made a mistake.

The cloaked woman looked at the moon, its shine casting a shadow over her eyes, before she grabbed the rope and slid down. The bell rang out around the town, and all the villagers came out, wrapped in layers of clothing, wondering what was happening. The bell signalled trouble, or a town meeting. The second the figure hit the ground of the tower, she disappeared in a wave of black smoke. About 100 people flocked to the centre of town, where the courtyard and Stand was. The Stand was just a big cement and cobblestone stage for the mayor to announce from.

Three men stood up on the Stage, each one facing a direction, waiting for their leader. They were all mages, mages with different abilities. The tallest, Darius Ohara, had brute strength and speed. His hair was brown, and he wore tribal robes. The average 2 sized ones, Farah Nahiet, had white hair like snow, and possessed the power of Wind. Finally, Gatiao Delauis, hair as black as the depths of the ocean, had the power of nature.

The people started chatting amongst each other nervously, wondering where their Mayor was, and who these strange men were. The voices grew louder, but slowly died as swirls and surges of black smoke circled in amidst them, careful not to touch them. The shadows gathered in the centre of the Stage, finally setting to the figure of a woman. Horrified and fearful screams were heard, all saying "It's the Phantom Goddess!" A boy, just reaching his adult years stepped forward.

"Where is the mayor, Phantom?" He demanded, and the woman smirked. It was the only visible part of her face that lay outside the reach of the shadows. Her voice didn't even grace their ears before the white haired man handed her a sack with liquid dripping from its seams. The young man got the feeling that her eyes never left his, and her smirk never left her lips as she tossed forward the sack. It landed, splattering the strange liquid everywhere, and the object rolled out. The villagers screamed, cried, as they all looked at the head of their beloved mayor.

"This is our town now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mothers shielded their children's eyes from the head. They all saw the horror of his last moment plastered on his face.

"How dare you come into this town, and deem it yours. Whatever your plan is, it'll fail." The boy said. The hooded leader stepped down the Stage, before stopping right before him.

"What's your name, boy?" A chill went down his spine, as her voice was like the very sound of death. He looked to be about 17, maybe 18.

"K-Kaore." The woman stepped forward every step he took back until his back hit the wall. He was trying to be tough, but was scared. She could see it in his eyes. Slamming her fist into the wall beside his head, it went through the bricks. Kaore jumped, thanking God that it wasn't his head.

"You think you can lead the town? Protect them from evil?" The boy took a breath and straightened his shoulders, looking straight into the shadows of her cloak, assuming her eyes were there.

"Yes." The shadow smirked once again at his answer, chuckling.

"Wanna test it…?" Now he started shaking. A woman called out.

"Please! Leave him alone! Just do what you need to, but don't hurt him!" She pleaded, and the Phantom glanced back once before turning to Kaore once more.

"Have you heard what happens when people get the honour to gaze upon my eyes…?" The woman who pleaded before shouted.

"No! Please I beg of you!" But the cloaked figure wasn't listening.

"Milady, please. You do not need to waste your strength and time on one puny boy who we can deal with later." Gatiao stepped forward.

"He volunteered." Was all she said, before getting her hand, and slowly slipping off her hood. Kaore's eyes widened. Never had he seen such beauty. Her eyes, sparkling with secrets yet cold as ice, were as crystal blue as a star. So much wonder and mischief in them… He wanted to know more. All his hate for her was gone. Her hair, black as the night, was like silk, with certain coloured spots.

"I am sorry I doubted you." He said in a soft tone. The woman smirked, pulling her cloak over once again and turning on her heel.

"You should be." His eyes widened as his mind was broken from the strange enchantment, but the damage had been done.

"K-Kaore?" The woman from earlier asked.  
"Fraya, I'm fine…" He said to her, but he felt something tickle his lip. Putting his fingers to his lip, blood poured down his fingers and onto the cold hard ground.

"No!" Fraya cried, running over and ripping a piece from her dress and holding it to his nose. Then blood started leaking from his ears, followed by his eyes. He was like a human blood fountain. The boy jerked from her grip as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell limp upon the ground. Again, the people screamed. 2 dead in an hour.

"Don't worry. His heart and brain just went pop inside, so he died quickly." The Phantom Goddess laughed, standing in the middle of the Stage.

"I want every man and woman who has skills to step forward. Children over the age of seven shall do so too. People, who can write, train animals, mine, sew, cook, and wield a weapon." The people looked at each other, not dare accepting her order. The woman sighed, holding out her hand to the side, picking a random bystander. His body started to twist and crack, before he fell to the ground; dead.

"If you accept no one else will die tonight. Families who have children under the age of seven, but have no one to look after them in your absence, they may stay with you." The villagers sighed in relief, but it was short lived. Soldiers came marching in through the wood gates of the place.

"Go now. Sleep tonight. The work begins tomorrow. But remember," She eyed every one of them, turning.

"If anyone tries to escape, send for help or over throw us? Your family will be tortured in front of your eyes, and then it will be your turn. Understood?" The Phantom walked off the Stage with Gatiao, Farah and Darius behind her. The soldiers positioned themselves around the village wall, around the Stage, and next to houses.


End file.
